Playing With Royalty
by GoddessofTricks
Summary: Sarah finally managed to convince Jareth to go to the arcade with her. Sarah might just end up regretting this...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the songs mentioned in this story. I do not intend to make a profit off of this, I just wrote this mostly for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **Dedication: This story is dedicated to the great David Bowie, January 8 1947-January 10 2016. May his rein in the Underground last forever.**

Sarah Williams and Jareth, the Goblin King, walked around the bright, colorful, and noisy building hand-in-hand. Sarah smiled at Jareth, "Thank you for agreeing to come to the arcade with me." Jareth smirked, "Of course precious, I know you would neverhave  
stopped asking me to go."

That was very much true, Sarah hadn't stopped pestering him to go for weeks on end. It even got to the point where she even got the Goblins to ask him too. The last Goblin that asked wound up getting thrown into the bog of eternal stench.

"We have $20, so what game should we start out with?" Sarah looked around the arcade, eyes bright with excitement. Suddenly, she saw a Mario Cart over a little ways from them. Sarah took a hold of Jareth's hand a ran towards the game, yanking him alongbehind  
her. She quickly sat at one of the games and tapped on the seat next to her's in a gesture to get Jareth to sit there. He hesitantly sat down as Sarah put a dollar in each machine. "Alright, I'll be Luigi. You can choose any character besidesmine."  
Jareth looked at her with an eyebrow quirked up in a puzzled expression. "I would have thought you would want to be the queen looking character, considering you're technically a queen now?" Sarah rolled her eyes, "Firstly, her nameis Princess _Peach._ And  
/withthat in mind is really any wonder why I don't want to play her?" Jareth chuckled and chose his character, which was Mario. We chose the Rainbow Road as our race court. That turns out,was a big mistake.

Jareth kept turning too hardand ran into the walls a bunchcausing him to slow down. Sarah knew howto drive a real car so this wasn't much different. Sarah easily won causing Jareth to get mad. Correction, **Furious.** Jareth  
did

not take loosing a very easily and banished the game to the big of eternal stench. Sarah stared in shock at Jareth and Jareth just glared at the spot where the machine had been moments ago.

Sarah hesitantly asked Jareth, "So... shall we play another game?" Jareth just shrugged, Sarah thought to herself then gasped, "Jareth, I have the perfect game for you!" And with that she dragged Jareth to another game.

Dance Dance, Revolution! Jareth's eyes looked at it wearily. "Precious, what game is this?" Sarah smirked, "One you'll probably win." Jareth's eyes lit up as Sarah spoke, "You have to tap each arrow at the right time according to the screen.

It's essentially like dancing. Now...what song should we dance to?" Sarah scrolled through the song list till she found a song titled "Let's Dance" by David Bowie.

By the end of the song Jareth had a perfect score. I guess being a Fae gives you some sort of inhuman grace. There was a group of teens surrounding us that were watching Jareth dance. They cheered and asked him to dance some more,some peopleeven

payed him some money to do a couple songs. Jareth smirked and complied.

By the time we finish we had gone through the whole playlist, Jareth had a perfect score. The crowd cheered as Jareth took a bow and smirked, his head held high with pride.

Jareth spoke to the crowd, "I'm sorry guys but, I would like to spend more time playing games with my wife." And with that he smiled and held his hand out to Sarah, who gladly took it a walked away with him.

After playing Frogger and Pac-Man, which Jareth didn't do to well at. Let's just say there is now a mini arcade in the bog ofeternal stench. Then they reached an Air-hockey table. Sarah smirked at Jareth, "I bet you I could beat youat

a game of Air-hockey. The winner gets to choose the next game." Jareth's eyes gleamed in anticipation at the challenge. "Challenge accepted, but I have to warn you precious, I will not hold back in this game." Sarah rolled her eyes, "Whatever,

/just as long as you don't use magic." Jareth smirked, "Oh I won't need magic to beat you this time." Sarah snorted,"Says the one who lost at his own game." Sarah put in a dollar and immediately the game turned on.

For a while they hit it straight back and forth to each other, neither scoring on the other. That is until Jareth expertly hit the puck just right so that it was just over into Sarah's half of the table,and as Sarah tried toreach it Jareth usedhis long  
/arms and hit the puck into Sarah's goal and scored before Sarah could block it. "Hey, that's no fair! You cheated!" Jareth feigned an innocent expression, "What do you mean precious? I merrily scored on you? If it was cheating, thenI won't do

it again. Although I'm sorry to say it Love, but the score's already up on theboard." Sarah scowled at Jareth and hit the puck of the side walls and into Jareth's goal, taking him by surprise. They played for awhile eachwitha new

trick up their sleeves always neck and neck. By the end of it though, Jareth had won 7-6. Sarah made them have a bonus round to see who would have won had he not cheated and Jareth scored the final time anyway.

They wondered around looking for a game that wasn't a race car related game. Finally, they came across Guitar Hero. Jareth smirked, "This will be easy." Sarah rolled her eyes "Last time you said that, Frogger ended upbeing turned into a frog and

wasbanished the the bog of eternal stench." Jareth glared at her, "This time is different." Sarah sighed, "Fine, but this is the last game. I don't think there will be enough room in the bog foranymore games." Jareth shrugged and put in

a dollar.

Jareth scrolled through the songs until he found Paint It Black by Rolling Stones. Then he went to choose the difficulty level. "I would start at easy if I were you Jareth, the other ones get kind of hard after a bit." Jareth ignored herand chose

the highest level of difficulty.

The song started off pretty easily, but as the song progressed so did the notes and rhythm. Soon enough it was the climax of the song and the notes were so close together it was hard for Sarah to keep up with just watching them. ButJareth seemed

unfazed as his fingers glidedacross the fingerboard with ease, almost as if by magic. _Although,_ Sarah thought _he could very well be using his magic._ Jareth hummed the song as he played along, a smile playing at hislips.

As the song came to an end Sarah noticed this was just like Dance Dance all over again. Jareth had a perfect score once again, only difference this time is that there isn't a crowd of people surrounding them.

Sarah turned to look at Jareth with a shocked expression. "Okay, what the heck just happened? How did you do that?" Jareth smirked at her, "Through out my life as the Goblin King I've visited the Above ground quite of the time I went

and performed music under the name David Bowie. I would use my illusions and change my appearanc During my time as a musician here, I learned how to dance and play the guitar."

Sarah gaped at him, "Wait a second, _You're_ David Bowie?!" Jareth Barked out a laugh at Sarah's dumbfounded expression. Sarah snapped out of her state of astonishment exclaiming with a laugh, "You should have toldme sooner, I would loveto

hear you play for me, please!" Jareth smiled, "Anything for you precious."

 **A/N: Hey guys! So this idea just popped into my mind while I was at an arcade recently. This is my first humorous FanFiction. I usually write angst stories. Sorry if it isn't that funny. I'm also sorry the ending is bad. I just didn't know how to end it. If you have any suggestions/requests for other fanfiction ideas, please on me or tell me in the reviews. Hope youenjoyed this story! ❤️**


End file.
